Red Tails
by n4oK0
Summary: Red Tails, geng wanita terkuat di daerah Seoul. Tak ada satu berandalan sekolah pun yang berani melawan mereka. Mereka tak kenal ampun ketika menghajar lawan-lawan mereka. Lalu apa jadinya jika ketiga pendiri Red Tails jatuh cinta? GS, OOC, AU. WONKYU, YUNJAE, KANGMIN. Part 2. UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Red Tails 1**

 **Pairing : WonKyu, YunJae, KangMin, and possible other pairings and charas**

 **Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God and Ryūhei Tamura as the mangaka of Beelzebub ( _Red Tails_ )**

 **Inspired : Red Tails Ladies Gang from Manga Beelzebub by Ryūhei Tamura**

 **Warning : Un-betaed, GS, AU, OOC, Romance, Attempt humor.**

 **Summary : Red Tails, geng wanita terkuat di daerah Seoul. Tak ada satu berandalan sekolah pun yang berani melawan mereka. Mereka tak kenal ampun ketika menghajar lawan-lawan mereka. Lalu apa jadinya jika ketiga pendiri _Red Tails_ jatuh cinta? -_-a**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 _Red Tails_.

Itulah sebutan untuk ladies gank atau geng wanita terkuat dari SM Highschool, penguasa geng sekolah di daerah Seoul. Geng yang digerakan oleh ketiga pendirinya itu sudah mengalahkan banyak geng lainnya baik geng wanita sama seperti mereka maupun geng yang beranggotakan lelaki.

Mengapa mereka bisa sekuat itu?

Tentu saja karena ketiga gadis yang memimpin geng itu juga adalah orang-orang yang sangat kuat.

Mari kita lihat siapa saja _Red Tails_ tersebut.

Yang pertama, gadis yang disebut kekuatannya paling rendah diantara ketiga pemimpin _Red Tails_ , Kim Jaejoong atau lebih dikenal dengan julukan _Hard Beauty_. Wajar saja jika banyak yang mengatakan Jaejoong menduduki peringkat ketiga di _Red Tails_ karena Jaejoong sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti berandalan, sebenarnya semua pemimpin _Red Tails_ tidak terlihat seperti berandalan, namun Jaejoong lah yang tidak terlalu mengintimidasi orang lain.

Gadis penyuka gajah dan _hello kitty_ itu memiliki sifat yang lembut dan keibuan, Hal itu sering membuatnya diremehkan oleh lawan-lawan _Red Tails_. Akan tetapi, mereka semua yang meremehkan Jaejoong pasti akan langsung roboh tak sadarkan diri ketika Jaejoong sudah menembak mereka dengan senjatanya.

Menjadi juara menembak sejak usia dini menyebabkan Jaejoong sangat ahli untuk hal yang satu itu. Jaejoong mengusai semua senjata yang ada di dunia baik dari _hand gun_ yang paling kecil sampai _bazzoka_. Hanya saja, larangan sekolah (dan juga masyarakat pada umumnya) yang tidak memperbolehkan siswanya membawa senjata api, membuat Jaejoong mengganti senjatanya dengan senjata _paint ball_ yang dimodifikasi.

Jadi jangan terlena dengan wajah Jaejoong yang sangat cantik, dengan rambut pirang pucat sepinggang, bola mata yang besar nan indah, serta tawa yang begitu menyegarkan, karena jika Jaejoong mau, dia lah yang berhak menjadi ketua utama _Red Tails_. Akan tetapi karena Jaejoong merasa waktu memasak dan belanjanya tersita dengan perkelahian-perkelahian untuk memperebutkan daerah, maka dia menyerahkan tampuk kekuasaan _Red Tails_ kepada anggota termuda mereka.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang kedua dari _Red Tails_? Lee Sungmin, gadis imut bertubuh paling pendek diantara ketiga pimpinan _Red Tails_ adalah orang terkuat kedua di _Red Tails_. Gadis penyuka warna _pink_ itu hampir sama seperti Jaejoong. Jika dilihat sekilas, rasanya tak mungkin jika gadis seceria, semanis, dan sebaik Sungmin bisa menjadi salah satu pimpinan _Red Tails_. Namun kenyataannya memang demikian.

Sungmin atau _Underground Bunny_ , adalah gadis yang menguasai semua jenis bela diri kecuali kendo. Menjadi juara dunia ilmu bela diri ketika baru menginjak usia tujuh tahun, Sungmin bisa dipastikan mampu menghajar semua lawannya dalam sekejap. Karena kemampuannya tersebut, Sungmin sempat di daulat oleh anggota _Red Tails_ sebagai ketua utama. Akan tetapi Sungmin menolak karena dia merasa kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan Jaejoong dan juga pimpinan mereka sekarang. Terlebih lagi, Sungmin bukanlah orang yang senang cari gara-gara.

Dia masuk dalam _Red Tails_ karena dia tidak ingin pimpinan mereka terluka sedikit pun karena pemimpin mereka adalah adik tiri dari Sungmin sejak ayah Sungmin menikah lagi dua tahun yang lalu. Sungmin yang sejak dulu mendambakan seorang adik perempuan akhirnya berikrar akan melindunginya sampai Sungmin yakin ada orang yang mampu menggantikan dirinya untuk melindungi adiknya tersebut. Walau sebenarnya, Sungmin tak perlu melakukan itu karena adiknya itu sangat, sangat bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Lalu siapakah ketua utama dan adik tiri Sungmin? Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lee (Cho) Kyuhyun, gadis genius dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Dilatih kendo oleh mendiang kakek dan ayahnya sejak usianya masih tiga tahun, Kyuhyun menjadi orang terkuat dalam _Red Tails_. Ditambah dengan kecerdasannya, Kyuhyun mampu menaklukan geng-geng yang berani menghalangi langkahnya dengan strategi dan juga kekuatannya.

Kyuhyun adalah gambaran tepat seorang ketua geng karena dia suka sekali menindas orang meski yang dia tindas adalah orang yang suka menindas orang lain alias _bullies_. Kyuhyun juga senang jika orang lain tunduk kepadanya dan melakukan apapun perintahnya. Karena itu dia berniat menjadikan dirinya ketua di daerahnya bahkan jika perlu di daerah lain sampai dia merasa puas.

Gadis manis berpipi gembil itu sekilas tidak terlihat berbahaya. Sebaliknya, penampilan Kyuhyun sangatlah cantik dan manis secara bersamaan, bahkan terkadang dia sangat menggemaskan jika raut wajahnya sedang cemberut. Kyuhyun bagaikan malaikat imut yang jatuh ke dunia. Namun jangan sampai membuatnya kesal, karena dia akan lebih mengerikan daripada iblis yang paling mengerikan. Karena itulah Kyuhyun mendapat julukan, _Evil in Angel Suit_.

Ketiganya adalah gadis kuat yang bisa dibilang tak butuh laki-laki untuk menjaga mereka. Mereka memiliki karakter yang tangguh dan tak mudah kalah. Namun satu fakta yang jelas adalah ketiganya merupakan gadis muda yang sehat jasmani dan rohani.

Di relung hati mereka yang terdalam, mereka ingin seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Bercanda dan bukannya berkelahi dengan pemuda sebaya mereka. Bermain dengan sesama teman perempuan dan bukannya melatih kemampuan mereka dan anak buah mereka.

Jaejoong, Sungmin bahkan Kyuhyun, ingin merasakan itu semua termasuk jatuh cinta. Tetapi lelaki mana yang sanggup untuk bersama dengan mereka tanpa merasa ketakutan? Lelaki mana yang tidak minder jika disandingkan dengan Jaejoong yang kecantikannya seperti dewi _Aphrodite_? Lelaki mana yang dirinya cukup jantan dan layak untuk berbicara dengan Sungmin? Dan lelaki mana yang sanggup untuk tidak lari ketika ditatap tajam oleh Kyuhyun?

Ya. Lelaki waras mana yang mampu untuk sekedar mendekati salah satu dari mereka dan mengatakan,

"Hai. Kau manis sekali. Kenalkan namaku Choi Siwon. Namamu siapa?"

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Red Tails 2**

 **Pairing : WonKyu, YunJae, KangMin, and possible other pairings and charas**

 **Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God and Ryūhei Tamura as the mangaka of Beelzebub ( _Red Tails_ )**

 **Inspired : Red Tails Ladies Gang from Manga Beelzebub by Ryūhei Tamura**

 **Warning : Un-betaed, GS, AU, OOC, Romance, Attempt humor.**

 **Summary : Red Tails, geng wanita terkuat di daerah Seoul. Tak ada satu berandalan sekolah pun yang berani melawan mereka. Mereka tak kenal ampun ketika menghajar lawan-lawan mereka. Lalu apa jadinya jika ketiga pendiri _Red Tails_ jatuh cinta? -_-a**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 _Previous Chapter_

 _Ketiganya adalah gadis kuat yang bisa dibilang tak butuh laki-laki untuk menjaga mereka. Mereka memiliki karakter yang tangguh dan tak mudah kalah. Namun satu fakta yang jelas adalah ketiganya merupakan gadis muda yang sehat jasmani dan rohani._

 _Di relung hati mereka yang terdalam, mereka ingin seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Bercanda dan bukannya berkelahi dengan pemuda sebaya mereka. Bermain dengan sesama teman perempuan dan bukannya melatih kemampuan mereka dan anak buah mereka._

 _Jaejoong, Sungmin bahkan Kyuhyun, ingin merasakan itu semua termasuk jatuh cinta. Tetapi lelaki mana yang sanggup untuk bersama dengan mereka tanpa merasa ketakutan? Lelaki mana yang tidak minder jika disandingkan dengan Jaejoong yang kecantikannya seperti dewi Aphrodite? Lelaki mana yang dirinya cukup jantan dan layak untuk berbicara dengan Sungmin? Dan lelaki mana yang sanggup untuk tidak lari ketika ditatap tajam oleh Kyuhyun?_

 _Ya. Lelaki waras mana yang mampu untuk sekedar mendekati salah satu dari mereka dan mengatakan,_

" _Hai. Kau manis sekali. Kenalkan namaku Choi Siwon. Namamu siapa?"_

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

"Hai. Kau manis sekali. Kenalkan namaku Choi Siwon. Namamu siapa?"

Seharusnya pertanyaan itu bisa diucapkan secara sederhana jika berbicara dengan orang biasa. Hanya saja gadis yang diberikan pertanyaan oleh pemuda bernama Choi Siwon tadi bukanlah gadis biasa. Jadi bentuk pertanyaan yang seharusnya biasa itu menjadi sedikit luar biasa seperti ini,

"Hai…" Wush!

"…Kau…" Wush!

"…manis…" Splat!

"…sekali." Wush!

"Kenalkan namaku…" Bruagh!

"…Choi Siwon." Splat!

"Namamu…" Wush!

"…siapa?" Tap!

Setelah bergerak ke kiri, kanan dan belakang untuk menghindari sabetan pedang kayu Kyuhyun, pemuda bernyali besar itu mampu menangkap pedang kayu Kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kejadian tersebut tentu saja menggemparkan semua siswa-siswi sekolah yang menyaksikan 'adegan' perkenalan itu. Semuanya termasuk Jaejoong dan Sungmin.

Kedua gadis cantik itu memandang tak percaya kepada Siwon. Mereka baru sekali ini menemukan orang lain selain mendiang kakek dan ayah Kyuhyun juga Jaejoong sendiri yang mampu menghindari bahkan menangkap pedang kayu Kyuhyun.

 _Wow… He's good_. Puji keduanya dalam hati. Mereka lalu menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang juga sama terkejutnya dengan Jaejoong dan Sungmin. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu membulatkan matanya, tak percaya bahwa pemuda asing yang menegurnya itu mampu menyaingi kecepatannya seperti ini. Kyuhyun berpikiran sama seperti Jaejoong dan sungmin bahwa sampai saat ini, orang yang bisa menangkap pedangnya hanya mendiang kakek dan ayahnya serta Jaejoong. Itu pun jika Jaejoong serius berduel dengan Kyuhyun.

"Wah! Hebat! Kau mahir sekali mengayunkan pedang ini nona." Puji Siwon tak merasa gentar sama sekali padahal dia bisa saja babak belur jika terkena sabetan pedang kayu Kyuhyun. Pujian itu pula yang membuat Kyuhyun sadar dengan situasinya. Amarahnya kembali meluap menanggapi pemuda yang dia anggap terlalu lancang menegurnya seperti tadi.

"Kau…" ucap Kyuhyun geram menandakan kemarahannya, tetapi tampaknya pemuda bernama Siwon itu terlalu bodoh atau memang sungguh berani karena bukannya merasa takut Siwon justru semakin melebarkan senyumannya membuat dua lesung pipi menghiasi wajahnya yang bisa dikatakan tampan itu. Siwon tersenyum karena dia senang akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya nona manis?" tanya Siwon menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun tadi seraya mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau… Kau… Kau cari mati ya!" teriak Kyuhyun lantang dan langsung menarik pedang kayu dari genggaman Siwon, bermaksud mengayunkan pedang itu ke arah Siwon. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tidak merasakan pedang kayu kesayangannya itu berada di tangannya. Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendapati pedang kayu itu ada di tangan seorang pemuda tinggi berkacamata dengan wajah kecil nan tampannya, menatap balik ke arah Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Siwon.

"Siwon-ah. Kumohon jangan cari masalah di sekolah baru kita." Tegur pemuda tinggi itu. Siwon memutar matanya malas karena ditegur seperti itu. Dia pun berjalan menghampiri Yunho lalu mengambil pedang kayu milik Kyuhyun sambil berkata,

"Aku tak membuat masalah Yunho hyung. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan gadis ini. Apa aku salah?" Kilah Siwon menunjuk Kyuhyun. Pemuda bernama Yunho itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon kepada Kyuhyun.

Dia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih shok karena ada lagi orang yang mampu bertindak lebih cepat darinya bahkan sampai mengambil pedang kayunya dari genggamannya. Sedangkan Yunho, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tampang terkejut Kyuhyun dan justru membungkuk hormat kepada gadis itu sebelum akhirnya meminta maaf atas tingkah Siwon.

"Maafkan tingkah temanku nona. Dia hanya terlalu antusias berada di tempat baru. Dia ingin memiliki banyak teman dengan segera, maka dari itu dia bersikap tidak sopan." Jelas Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Hei! Aku bertanya baik-baik kepada nona ini!" gerutu Siwon tak terima dikatakan tak sopan oleh Yunho. Meski Siwon sedang berdebat dengan Yunho, dia masih sempat mengembalikan pedang kayu Kyuhyun kepadanya. Tak lupa, dia memamerkan senyum mautnya kepada Kyuhyun.

Setiap gadis normal pasti akan langsung melayang kala diberikan senyuman oleh pemuda setampan Siwon, namun sayangnya Kyuhyun sedikit 'tidak normal'. Reaksi Kyuhyun justru mendelikan matanya dan membuat gerakan ingin meninju pemuda itu jika tidak segera dicegah oleh Jaejoong dan Sungmin yang sudah berada di samping kiri dan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang tak sopan bocah tengik. Mana ada orang yang langsung datang dan meminta berkenalan? Kalau pun ada, orang itu pasti orang bodoh tak tahu sopan santun." Perkataan atau mungkin ejekan Yunho tadi membuat ketiga gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Yunho.

Saat itulah, Jaejoong bisa melihat jelas wajah Yunho dan entah karena apa, Jaejoong merasa pipinya panas dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika iris matanya menatap wajah tampan Yunho. Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke arah lain sambil memegang dadanya dengan satu tangan.

 _Apa aku sakit? Tampaknya aku harus ke dokter_. Pikir Jaejoong tak mengerti apa yang dirasakan tubuhnya sekarang.

"Apa? Dasar orang sok tua. Oh, aku lupa. Kau memang sudah tua, orang tua." Ledek Siwon balik kepada Yunho. Ledekan itu pula yang membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Dia menatap lagi ke arah Siwon dan Yunho, tapi kali ini dia lebih fokus kepada Siwon dan bukan Yunho.

"Usia kita hanya berbeda satu tahun, dasar kuda liar!" ejek Yunho tak mau kalah.

"Beruang madu!" balas Siwon.

"Hah! Masih bagus beruang madu! Itu berarti aku manis seperti madu." Ucap Yunho. Sontak saja setelah ucapan itu keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho, suasana menjadi hening.

…..

"Garing sekali." Cibir Siwon sambil menyeringai jahil. Yunho menjadi malu karena sudah mengatakan hal bodoh dihadapan banyak orang.

"Kau…" Yunho bermaksud ingin memukul kepala Siwon ketika tiba-tiba saja kerah seragamnya dan juga Siwon ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Jika kalian berdua masih membuat onar, aku akan mematahkan tulang-tulang kalian." Suara berat itu datang kemudian setelah acara tarik menarik kerah seragam. Pemuda berbadan kekar dan juga tinggi meski tidak setinggi Siwon dan Yunho tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Siwon dan Yunho yang masih adu mulut. Suaranya bukan hanya mengagetkan Siwon dan Yunho tapi hampir semua siswa-siswi yang berada di dekat mereka, tak terkecuali Jeajoong, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kangin hyung!" seru Siwon dan Yunho bersamaan. Pemuda dengan panggilan Kangin atau bernama asli Kim Youngwoon itu, menghela nafas panjang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah merepotkan dari kedua pemuda yang sudah dianggap adiknya tersebut.

Sementara itu Jaejoong, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap dengan seksama ke arah Kangin. Mereka memiliki pendapat masing-masing saat Kangin mendadak muncul dihadapan mereka.

 _Siapa lagi pemuda ini? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadirannya sampai dia ada di depanku?_ Batin Jaejoong sedikit waspada dengan kehadiran Kangin yang jelas lebih tua dari Siwon dan sepertinya sebaya dengan Yunho itu.

 _Wah. Dia kelihatan kuat. Apa dia lebih kuat dari Joongie eonnie atau pun Kyunnie ya?_ Batin Sungmin sedikit lebih santai daripada Jaejoong. Sungmin sedikit penasaran dengan pemuda-pemuda yang jelas bukan pemuda biasa itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun masih terpaku di tempatnya, memegangi pedang kayunya yang tadi diberikan oleh Siwon dan merasa sedikit gelisah. Dia tidak tahu bahwa ada orang-orang sekuat ini di sekitarnya.

 _Mereka kuat. Mungkin saja lebih kuat dariku dan bahkan eonnie-eonnieku._ Batin Kyuhyun gusar. Dia tidak suka ini. Bukan karena dia takut tapi melainkan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia merasa ragu apakah dia bisa menang dari salah satu pemuda tersebut jika dia berkelahi dengan mereka.

"Cepat masuk ke kelasmu anak nakal! Atau akan aku adukan kepada Seunghyun hyung kalau kau membuat onar." Tegas Kangin yang langsung dituruti oleh Siwon. Namun sebelum dia pergi, Siwon kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berdiri di depan gadis itu.

"Hei, aku masih belum tahu namamu?" tanya Siwon masih kukuh ingin mengetahui nama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tadinya ingin kembali mengayunkan pedang kayunya ke arah kepada Siwon, namun sayangnya dia kalah cepat dengan Jaejoong yang menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Namanya Lee Kyuhyun. Kelas 1-A. Usia 16 tahun. Hobinya bermain game, kendo dan menghajar _bullies_. Kyuhyun juga belum memiliki pacar. Apa itu cukup Choi Siwon-ssi?" ujar Jaejoong yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun membuka rahangnya, shok karena Jaejoong dengan mudah mengatakan jati dirinya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum, geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong.

"Eonnie!"

"Apa itu cukup?" ulang Jaejoong lagi, sama sekali tidak mengubris Kyuhyun yang jengkel karena ulah Jaejoong.

Sementara Siwon sendiri, dia tersenyum sangat lebar, mengangguk pasti lalu berterima kasih kepada Jaejoong dan berpamitan kepada ketiganya. Seharusnya perkenalan mereka yang heboh itu berakhir dengan ucapan _bye-bye_ dari Siwon, akan tetapi bukan Choi Siwon namanya jika tidak memberi kejutan baru bagi Kyuhyun.

Kejutan apa itu?

Cup.

" _Bye_ Kyunnie manis." Ucap Siwon sebelum dia lari menuju kelasnya.

Ya, Siwon dengan berani atau nekad mungkin, mencium pipi mulus nan gembil milik Kyuhyun.

Setelah berhasil mencuri ciuman pipi itu, Siwon segera lari meninggalkan ketiga gadis yang terperangah, dua pemuda yang memukul dahinya sendiri dan sekumpulan siswa-siswi yang terpaku, beku karena baru saja menyaksikan ratu mereka, ketua utama _Red Tails_ , pemimpin geng wanita paling ditakuti, dicium pipinya oleh pemuda asing.

Sementara bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun sendiri? Gadis itu sangat kaget sampai tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa karena ini pertama kali ada seorang pemuda menciumnya. Kyuhyun memegangi pipi bekas ciuman singkat Siwon dan hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi.

Blush.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah sempurna.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Red Tails 3**

 **Pairing : WonKyu, YunJae, KangMin, and possible other pairings and charas**

 **Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God and Ryūhei Tamura as the mangaka of Beelzebub ( _Red Tails_ )**

 **Inspired : Red Tails Ladies Gang from Manga Beelzebub by Ryūhei Tamura**

 **Warning : Un-betaed, GS, AU, OOC, Romance, Attempt humor.**

 **Summary : Red Tails, geng wanita terkuat di daerah Seoul. Tak ada satu berandalan sekolah pun yang berani melawan mereka. Mereka tak kenal ampun ketika menghajar lawan-lawan mereka. Lalu apa jadinya jika ketiga pendiri _Red Tails_ jatuh cinta? -_-a**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 _Previous Chapter_

 _Ya, Siwon dengan berani atau nekad mungkin, mencium pipi mulus nan gembil milik Kyuhyun._

 _Setelah berhasil mencuri ciuman pipi itu, Siwon segera lari meninggalkan ketiga gadis yang terperangah, dua pemuda yang memukul dahinya sendiri dan sekumpulan siswa-siswi yang terpaku, beku karena baru saja menyaksikan ratu mereka, ketua utama Red Tails, pemimpin geng wanita paling ditakuti, dicium pipinya oleh pemuda asing._

 _Sementara bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun sendiri? Gadis itu sangat kaget sampai tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa karena ini pertama kali ada seorang pemuda menciumnya. Kyuhyun memegangi pipi bekas ciuman singkat Siwon dan hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi._

 _Blush._

 _Wajah Kyuhyun memerah sempurna._

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

"Hei, tolong kembalikan 1000 WON yang kemarin kau pinjam!" teriak seorang siswa yang menagih hutang kepada seorang siswa lainnya. Baru saja di siswa yang ditagih ingin membalas, percakapan mereka berdua terhenti karena,

Whussh!

Sebuah sabetan pedang kayu membelah udara di antara kedua siswa tersebut. Mungkin jika itu hanya sabetan biasa, mereka tidak akan ketakutan. Hanya saja sabetan yang membuat tubuh keduanya bergetar mampu membuat lukisan besar yang sengaja dipasang sekolah di dekat mereka, kini terbelah menjadi dua.

Keduanya dengan mata terbelalak takut, menoleh ke samping dan melihat seorang gadis berambut ikal kecoklatan yang dikuncir seperti buntut kuda dengan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya, memandang mereka dengan tajam. Pedang kayu yang disabetkannya tadi sudah tersampir di bahunya.

"Jangan sebut nama orang itu dihadapanku kalau kalian berdua masih ingin hidup." Ancamnya yang langsung membuat kedua siswa ketakutan itu mengangguk kuat-kuat. Setelah gadis yang sudah pasti Kyuhyun itu puas, dia langsung beranjak pergi meski masih terlihat kekesalan yang sangat besar dari aura tubuhnya.

"Maafkan dia ya. Dia sedang… Ya kalian tahu sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Namun bukannya terpesona, kedua siswa tersebut justru langsung lari setelah melihat senyum Jaejoong, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu menatap mereka heran. Sementara Sungmin, terkekeh melihat tampang bingung Jaejoong yang semakin menambah kecantikannya namun tidak mampu membuat satu pemuda pun mendekatinya.

"Apa aku sebegitu menakutkannya Minnie sampai mereka berdua kabur setelah melihat senyumku?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Mereka bukan kabur karena senyummu eonnie, tapi mereka kabur karena _the hard beauty_ yang tersenyum kepada mereka." Jawab Sungmin.

"Bukannya dia juga aku."

" _Exactly my point_."

"Kalau begini caranya rasanya mimpiku untuk bisa memiliki kekasih masih akan menjadi mimpi."

"Benarkah? Bukannya eonnie menyukai teman pemuda yang kemarin itu?"

"Yang mana Minn…" perkataan Jaejoong terhenti ketika dia dan Sungmin kembali mendengar seorang siswa mengucapkan kata tabu di depan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sepertinya terlalu banyak memasukan miWON di bekal makan siangku. Rasanya aneh."

Splat!

"Berani kau sebut namanya lagi, aku pastikan wajahmu tidak akan dikenali lagi." Ancam Kyuhyun membuat siswa yang baru saja menyantap sesuap makan siangnya itu bergetar ketakutan sampai-sampai sendok berisi makanannya tercecer mengenai baju dan sedikit celananya.

Kyuhyun memandang siswa itu dengan tatapan membunuh sampai telinga tajamnya mendengar seorang berteriak dengan kata tabu yang paling dia benci itu.

" _Oh my God_! _I WON the ticket concert I've been dying to see_! Aku punya dua tiket lagi!"

Tap!

"Coba katakan lagi jika kau mau lidahmu menghilang." Ancam Kyuhyun dan kali ini dia langsung mencengkram rahang seorang pemuda yang sudah ketakutan setengah hidup karena delikan mata Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong dan Sungmin menghela nafas sembari menggelengkan kepala mereka berdua. Tampaknya Kyuhyun akan mengancam siapa saja yang mengatakan kata 'Won', kata terakhir dari nama Siwon, pemuda yang dengan beraninya mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie akan seperti ini sampai dia membalas dendam kepada pemuda itu, bukan begitu Minnie?"

"Tampaknya begitu eonnie. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun uring-uringan seperti itu karena tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu."

"Kemana dia ya? Dan sampai kapan kita akan memanggil pemuda itu dengan 'pemuda itu' Minnie? Kenapa kita tidak panggil dengan namanya saja? SiWON bukan?" ucap Jaejoong santai dan tidak menyadari adanya aura gelap sampai ujung pedang Kyuhyun berada tepat di ujung hidungnya.

"Apa katamu tadi eonnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada suara sedingin mungkin membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkejut, namun bukan Jaejoong namanya jika tidak bisa mengendalikan Kyuhyun.

Dengan senyum manis merekah di wajahnya, Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebuah PSP dari tas sekolahnya. Kedua mata Kyuhyun langsung berubah menjadi tatapan senang ketika melihat benda berwarna hitam itu.

"PSP keluaran terbaru!" pekik Kyuhyun layaknya gadis yang melihat idola mereka. Pekikan Kyuhyun kontan saja membuat semua siswa dan siswi menoleh ke arah ketiganya. Mereka tidak percaya bisa mendengar pekikan seorang gadis dari berandalan wanita nomor satu itu.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong menggoyang-goyang PSP itu ke kiri, ke kanan, ke atas dan ke bawah sementara mata Kyuhyun mengikuti arah goyangan PSP itu. Dia sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat manis jika bersikap seperti sekarang.

"Kau mau ini Kyunnie baby?" Tanya Jaejoong seperti berbicara kepada anak kecil atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti tuan dengan binatang peliharaan kesayangan.

"Mau eonnie. Kyunnie mau." Ucapnya manis. Jaejoong memekik senang mendengar Kyuhyun yang bersikap layaknya seorang gadis dan dengan mudahnya gadis pecinta gajah itu memberikan PSP yang memang sengaja di belinya untuk Kyuhyun dengan segera.

Keduanya lalu terlibat obrolan layaknya gadis-gadis yang membicarakan _fashion_ terbaru atau membicarakan idola baru yang debut. Sungmin yang menatap kedua sahabatnya itu hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

Sampai sekarang Sungmin masih penasaran, kenapa semua orang begitu takut kepada mereka bertiga padahal ketiganya tak lebih dari gadis biasa? _(Nao: siapa juga yang tidak takut jika kalian bawa-bawa senjata ke sekolah. KyuJaeMin: URUSAI!)_

Sementara di dalam salah satu ruang kelas tiga, tampak tiga pemuda tinggi dan tampan sedang berbicang dan sesekali bercanda satu sama lain. Mereka sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa tingkah laku mereka tempo hari menyebabkan seorang gadis sekarang uring-uringan dan kedua sahabatnya kesulitan menenangkannya.

Tapi mari lupakan tiga gadis tersebut dan kembali ke tiga pria tampan tadi.

Apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai salah seorang dengan lesung pipi terlihat senang sekali?

"Hyung! Pokoknya aku mau Kyunnie jadi pacarku! Dia cocok dengan keinginan Dongwook hyung!"

"Siwon-ah, Dongwook ingin kau mendapatkan seseorang yang mampu menjagamu itu bukan dalam artian bahwa gadis itu harus kuat, tapi dia ingin gadis itu mampu menjadi sosok yang bisa diandalkan." Nasihat Yunho, berusaha membuat Siwon mengerti maksud pesan terakhir dari seseorang yang disebut Dongwwok hyung atau Choi Dongwook, kakak kandung Siwon dan mendiang sahabat Yunho dan Kangin.

"Kyunnie itu bisa diandalkan hyung! Kau tak lihat dia mampu memimpin sekolah? Padahal dia perempuan, tapi sanggup membuat setiap pemuda disini segan dan menghormatinya."

"Lebih tepatnya takut kepada gadis itu." Gumam Yunho.

"Apa tadi hyung?"

"Ah tidak."

"Pokoknya aku ingin mengabulkan pesan terakhir Dongwook hyung dan Kyunnie lah jawabannya." ujar Siwon bersikeras lalu pergi dari kelas Kangin dan Yunho. Tingkahnya sekarang sama saja seperti bocah berumur lima tahun yang bersikukuh ingin mendapatkan mainan yang diinginkannya.

"Sudahlah Yun, percuma kau berdebat dengannya. Biarkan saja." Sahut Kangin mencoba menengahi perdebatan antara Yunho dan Siwon.

"Tapi Kangin, aku takut nanti jika gadis itu menolaknya, Siwon akan…"

"Akan patah hati dan melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang dilakukan oleh Dongwook. Begitu maksudmu?" sela Kangin tak membiarkan Yunho meneruskan perkataannya. Kangin pun menghela nafas panjang begitu dia melihat Yunho yang membisu.

Berarti dugaannya tadi bahwa Yunho berpikiran bahwa Siwon sama seperti mendiang Dongwook, benar adanya. Kangin menghela nafas lagi lalu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Yunho.

"Yun, Siwon takkan melakukan hal itu. Dia sudah berjanji kepada Dongwook akan menjalani hidup dengan semestinya. Lagipula dia punya kita. Kau dan aku sobat, kita tidak akan membiarkan adik kecil kita itu ditolak oleh gadis pujaannya bukan? Kita akan seratus persen mendukung kisah cinta Siwonnie." Ucap Kangin tegas. Yunho menatap sahabatnya itu sesaat sebelum memutar matanya malas dan berkata,

"Terserah. Jika dia terpuruk karena cinta, aku akan menyalahkanmu." Sungutnya kesal karena tak bisa membantah ucapan Kangin tadi.

" _Whatever_." Sahut Kangin juga tak perduli dengan perkataan sengit Yunho.

Keduanya baru saja akan berdiri dan menyusul Siwon ketika ponsel Yunho berdering. Yunho menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Yoboseyo."

"….."

"Ah! Seunghyun hyung!"

"….."

"Ya, Siwon baik-baik saja di sekolah barunya. Tidak, dia tidak berbuat onar, justru dia terlihat seperti siswa normal seperti yang lainnya."

"….."

"Tentu hyung. Kami akan mengawasi Siwon agar identitasnya sebagai adik seorang yakuza tidak ketahuan oleh yang lainnya."

"….."

"Baik hyung. Tenang saja. Oke." Ujar Yunho mengakhiri percakapan antara dirinya dengan Choi Seunghyun, kakak pertama Siwon.

Adalah sebuah rahasia jika kakak dari Siwon tersebut adalah yakuza yang paling ditakuti dan berkuasa di Jepang bahkan sampai Korea. Karena alasan itulah, Seunghyun mempunyai banyak musuh dan selalu menjadi incaran pembunuh bayaran yang diutus oleh saingannya karena masalah perebutan kekuasaan.

Awalnya Seunghyun mampu menangani semua tindakan keji musuhnya, namun peristiwa tewasnya Dongwook yang secara tidak langsung karena ulah para musuh Seunghyun membuat Seunghyun menjadi _overprotective_ dengan satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki yaitu Siwon. Itulah alasan mengapa Siwon pindah sekolah ke negara ayah mereka agar memastikan Siwon selamat.

Tidak lupa Seunghyun mengirim kedua sahabat Dongwook yang juga merupakan anak buah kepercayaan Seunghyun, Yunho dan Kangin, untuk menemani dan menjaga Siwon. Keduanya, meski sangat muda, sudah menjadi andalan Seunghyun sejak dia mulai memimpin klan mereka.

Seunghyun merasa meski Siwon tak perlu dijaga oleh keduanya karena Siwon sendiri sudah seperti mesin pembunuh disaat dia terdesak, tetap saja Seunghyun khawatir jika ada yang mencoba menculik bahkan membunuh Siwon hanya karena ingin melihat Seunghyun jatuh.

Maka, sejak kematian tragis Dongwook, tugas Yunho dan Kangin sekarang menjadi _baby sitter_ adik seorang yakuza.

"Tumben Seunghyun hyung menghubungi kita." Sahut Yunho berkomentar dengan panggilan mendadak dari Seunghyun. Memang sejak Siwon dipindahkan ke Korea oleh Seunghyun, pria berwajah dingin itu sangat jarang menghubungi Yunho dan Kangin bahkan Siwon sendiri. Seunghyun ingin meminimalisir hubungannya dengan Siwon walau yakuza yang bisa dikategorikan kejam itu begitu merindukan Siwon.

"Sepertinya insiden dengan gadis itu sampai di telinganya dan Seunghyun hyung panik jika Siwon terlibat masalah." Timpal Kangin yang diangguki oleh Yunho.

"Dasar _brother complex_. Siwon mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri." Cibir Yunho mengkritisi tindakan Seunghyun yang diluar nalar itu. Jika dia memang rindu, lebih baik Seunghyun datang dan melihat keadaan Siwon secara langsung saja.

" _Look who's talking_. Tadi bukannya kau juga begitu mengkhawatirkan bocah itu?" olok Kangin dan menertawakan Yunho.

"Diam kau rakun gendut!" ejek Yunho marah tak terima diolok oleh Kangin.

"Musang jadi-jadian!" balas Kangin sengit dan tak perlu menunggu lama, keduanya terlibat adu mulut, saling mengejek seperti anak kecil yang bertengkar memperebutkan permen.

Selagi keduanya sibuk dengan perdebatan kekanak-kanakan mereka, Siwon kembali lagi ke kelas mereka sambil mengatakan,

"Hyung! Aku pergi ke kelasnya Kyunnie dulu ya. Aku ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama. _Bye_." Lalu berlalu lagi dari kelas Yunho dan Kangin.

" _Bye_." Balas keduanya sampai,

…..

"SIWON!" teriak Yunho dan Kangin lalu mengejar Siwon ke kelas Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu di kelas Kyuhyun, kelas 1-A, tampak Kyuhyun yang begitu menyeramkan karena _bad mood_ dengan tingkah para siswa yang selalu menyebut nama Siwon. _(Nao: padahal mereka tidak menyebut nama Siwon sama sekali. Someone is in denial – Kyuhyun: Oh, do shut up!)_

Kyuhyun kesal karena pemuda kurang ajar bernama Siwon itu sudah mengganggu pikirannya sejak dia mencium Kyuhyun.

"Lihat saja, jika aku bertemu lagi dengan kuda sialan itu, akan aku habi…"

"Kyunnie baby!" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, orang yang sedang dia sumpah serapahi sudah berdiri dengan senyuman manis berlesung pipi yang mampu membuat semua gadis terkulai lemas. Semua gadis kecuali Kyuhyun.

Ya, paling tidak untuk saat ini.

"KAU!"

"Ya, ini aku. Siwonniemu yang paling tampan." Ucap Siwon dengan percaya diri tingkat dewa.

"KAU! Berani kau datang ke kelasku!" raung Kyuhyun dan dengan segera mendekati Siwon dengan membawa serta pedangnya. Kyuhyun langsung mengayunkan pedang kayunya itu, tapi tentu saja dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Siwon.

Dengan cekatan, Siwon merebut pedang kayu milik Kyuhyun lalu memperangkap Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya. Senyum Siwon tak pernah luntur meski ditatap tajam oleh Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Lepaskan atau kau akan menyesal!" ancam Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan diri namun tenaga dan kuncian Siwon bukan tandingan Kyuhyun. Semakin Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan diri semakin kuat dan erat kuncian Siwon.

Siwon mulai mendekati wajah Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba mengecup Kyuhyun. Jika waktu itu Siwon mengecup pipi mulus Kyuhyun sekarang Siwon lebih berani lagi karena dia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun walau sekilas. Sontak saja mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna dan wajahnya memerah. Kyuhyun terlalu kaget dengan tingkah Siwon sampai dia tak sadar Siwon dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuhnya dan memanggul tubuh Kyuhyun di bahunya seperti sedang membawa sebuah kantung beras.

"TURUNKAN AKU KUDA SIALAN!" teriak Kyuhyun begitu dia sadar matanya bertatapan langsung dengan punggung Siwon.

"Kalau aku menurunkanmu baby, nanti kau jatuh, Lagipula aku hanya ingin pulang bersamamu."

"AKU TAK MAU PULANG DENGANMU!"

"Oh baby, tidak baik menolak permintaan kekasih sendiri. Kau tenang saja disana ya baby. Siwonniemu ini akan mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat."

"AKU BUKAN KEKASIHMU CHOI 'BODOH' SIWON!"

"Ah! Akhirnya kau menyebut namaku baby. Aku yakin kau memang hanya malu dengan hubungan kita."

"ARGH!" teriakan itu menjadi teriakan kesekian kalinya dan bukan menjadi yang terakhir karena serentetan teriakan memaki Siwon masih terus terdengar. Namun pemuda yang diteriaki oleh berandalan wanita nomor satu itu, terlihat tenang dan terus membopong Kyuhyun ke arah motor yang dia parkir dekat gerbang belakang sekolah.

Semoga tidak terjadi apapun dengan keduanya. Ya, semoga saja.

 **TBC**


End file.
